


Passing

by amythestice



Series: Cadfael drabbles [2]
Category: Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice





	Passing

Author: amythest_n_ice  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers/Warnings: Character death  
Drabble.  


**************************************  
Cadfael moved silently into the sickroom, his hushed steps stirring Aline awake, if she had truly been sleeping.

 

“Giles?” she whispered, and they looked as one at Hugh, ensuring her voice had not disturbed his sleep. 

 

“Will be well, thank God, his fever has broken,” he whispered in return. 

 

“I fear we will not be so fortunate,” she sighed, her eyes not straying from Hugh’s drawn face. 

 

“Have hope, my dear,” he chided gently.

 

There were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling now. 

 

“Take care of him, Cadfael,” she whispered. 

 

“Always,” he promised, but she was already gone. 


End file.
